To Serve The Queen's Every Need
by Queermazin
Summary: When in need of company in her throne room, Elsa asks for her favourite servant, Anna, to join her... and take care of her needs. (Elsanna, Canon AU, Smut)


Elsa sat on her throne in the royal chamber, focusing her thoughts on the icy magic that flowed through every vein in her body. She found it soothing to let her mind wander like this, to let the ice take over her body and the patterns of snowflakes to fill her mind.

As ruler of her homeland of Arendelle, Elsa had a great number of duties to perform which tired her more often than not. It was in quiet moments like this that she found she was able to relax better. Gently opening one eye, she noticed the door to the chamber open.

She had sent for some company and right on time, that company had arrived. Walking towards Elsa, the queen could see a young girl with long strawberry blonde hair in a rather quaint and cute blue servant's dress. Freckles peppered her cheeks and her teal eyes looked to be filled with loving, loyal thoughts.

Smiling on her throne, Elsa put her head in her hand, eyeing the girl up and down. This was Anna, one of Elsa's favourite servants. Her family were so very poor when Elsa had found her, so when she offered to let Anna stay in the castle to serve her in exchange for providing her family with money, the young girl couldn't refuse

For three years, she'd been serving the ice queen well, better than Elsa could have hoped. Of course, the servants of Queen Elsa, especially the women, did more than just tend to the Queen's physical needs and duties around the castle.

Anna then bowed in respect, feeling honoured to have been summoned by the Queen again and to be able to serve her. "Your majesty, I have come as you requested. What would have me do? I am at your service as always."

"Dispense with the formalities, my dear," Elsa cooed, devilish thoughts in her eyes. "You and I both know what I want you for. I need you, Anna. I've been craving for you all morning. You know what must be done to satiate your queen."

A warm blush filled Anna's cheeks and she nodded, staring at Elsa. The Queen needed to be pleasured and it was a duty that Anna loved being able to fulfil. "Do you wish for me to dominate you again, your majesty? I've been practising my deep voice."

"Not this time, pet," replied the Queen. "I wish to make you my slave instead. Take off your clothes."

Anna blushed more. "Y-Yes, your majesty." She then undid the straps of her bodice, soon discarding her dress. She then slid off her bra and underwear and eventually, and to Elsa's delight, Anna was soon completely naked. Her freckles covered every inch of her body, and her proportions were just chubby enough that Elsa would delight in squeezing her flesh.

With a flick of the wrist, Elsa's magic fired from her hand. Icy shackles then appeared around Anna's wrists and ankles, and then a collar appeared around her neck. Chains then tightened the shackles together and Anna collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Looking down, Elsa saw an icy scar on Anna's abdomen. When Anna had first joined Elsa's service, the queen had accidentally struck her servant with her powers. Thankfully, Anna was able to be saved, but since then, Elsa had learned there was still a portion of her magic inside of Anna's body.

A portion of magic that she had learned to use to control Anna's actions and make her do her bidding, but Elsa was not malevolent. No, she wasn't an icy cold queen like some of the tyrants she had to, unfortunately, negotiate with.

But in times like this, when Anna had pledged to be able to pleasure Elsa and tend to her sexual needs, Elsa knew it was right to control the younger girl. Reaching out with her mind, Elsa was able to use her powers to touch Anna's heart, her very thoughts.

Gasping, Anna's eyes widened, both of them glowing a bright blue. She then looked at Elsa, fully under her control. Elsa smiled more, knowing that Anna was now fully under her grip, no free will of her own. She curled her finger.

"Come closer," Elsa commanded. "Kiss my feet."

Shuffling closer with the rattle of the icy chains, Anna soon made her way towards Elsa, gulping a little as she continued to stare at the Queen. No thoughts of her own passed through her mind, just the will to follow Elsa's command.

Reaching down, Anna cupped Elsa's foot, sliding it out of the Queen's icy slipper. She stroked it for a few seconds, feeling the soft flesh, before she started to kiss it softly. She didn't make a nose, just continued pressing her lips to the flesh of the foot.

Elsa smiled, looking down at the girl and watching her. She then commanded Anna again through her thoughts, letting her travel up the Queen's leg with her kisses, under the beautiful royal blue of her skirt. A few whimpers escaped Elsa's mouth as Anna's lips touched her skin.

Travelling upward, Anna's lips soon made their way fully between Elsa's legs. With a simple thought, the gauzy screen that was the Queen's underwear was melted into a stream of ice water, which Anna drunk and made Elsa moan with a beautiful cold sensation.

With her folds fully wettened, Anna moved closer to Elsa's lips and started to kiss them, her own lips gently pressing the blonde's labia. More moans emanated from the Queen, as her hands reached down to hold the bulge in her skirt closer to her slit.

With Elsa's command, Anna's tongue extended, gently entering the sovereign's body. More cries of pleasure were heard as by Elsa's whim, Anna continued to eat Elsa out. The tongue travelled deeper, pressed against the insides of Elsa's walls. Soon, Anna's fingers entered, as did more of her tongue.

Spreading her legs wide, Elsa let sweat trickle down her face as the ice of her dress started to melt from the heat building through her body. She couldn't help it. She was drowning in her own lust as her mouth was wide from the pleasure Anna gave her sex.

Using her fingers, Anna parted Elsa's folds, her tongue dripping in deeper into the blonde's wide pussy. Even though Elsa was now in control of her thoughts, there was a slight satisfaction that Anna was getting from all this, due to the taste of Elsa's juices.

Up above, Elsa's bodice and tiara had melted, meaning Elsa's hair and chest were soaking wet with icy water. Her breasts had firmed up, her nipples hard enough to cut glass. Feeling the pleasure Anna was being made to give her, Elsa added to her enjoyment by squeezing her breasts with her hands.

Her flesh felt so good to touch, to caress, to squeeze between her fingers. The warm pleasure rose up through Elsa's nerves, as her spine began to tingle. Looking down, she could watch as Anna continued to eat her tenderly, those lips of hers sweetly cupping her own.

Using her growing lustful thoughts, the aroused monarch commanded her servant to pick up the pace. Anna's tongue started to dart in and out of Elsa at a rapid pace and her fingers gently played with the pink bean between her labia.

Elsa's moans continued to grow louder, echoing around the throne room. Everyone was bound to hear her, but Elsa didn't care. She was happy and satisfied with Anna between her legs. She didn't care if some visiting dignitaries would call her a whore, she could just freeze their genitals off.

"Fuck..." Elsa moaned, letting herself give in to the tender pleasure Anna was giving her wetness, her tongue and fingers so deep inside of her. She looked down, still seeing Anna as nothing more than a bulge under her skirt, the only part of her dress that hadn't melted into a puddle at that point.

Wet, sticky, sloshy sounds came from between Elsa's legs, as Anna's full mouth dipped between her folds to better pleasure her in the final heat. Elsa then tore off her skirt, looking down at her adorable little puppet continue to taste her and pleasure her.

Her hips arched forward, pressing her folds more into Anna's face, the queen forcing Anna to eat her more. But as her climax started to grow inside of her, first as a small wave, before increasing in size, Elsa realised she wanted to see Anna's face during the orgasm.

"S-Stop a moment," Elsa weakly begged, and Anna did so, pulling her lips away from Elsa's blooming flower. "Good, now come up here and kiss me, then ride me to the finish."

Crawling up Elsa's frame, Anna spread her own legs, sliding them between Elsa's and wrapping her chained arms around the Queen's neck. Then she kissed her with wet, juice covered lips and started to grind herself against her.

This was much more to Elsa's liking. Looking down at Anna's breasts with her free eye as Anna made out with her, Elsa reached out with her hand and fondled Anna's breasts. Through her thoughts, she could tell Anna was already nearing her orgasm.

The two women started to grind and pleasure each other greatly, their folds connecting in an almost blissful manner. Ceasing her control a little, Elsa let Anna pull away, and her moans join Elsa's. The hands of the Queen then held her hips.

Gasping as she was riding the queen, Anna looked down, realising her orgasm was almost upon her. She then suddenly kissed Elsa deeply, of her own accord, making both women moan into each other's mouths. Then, at last, their orgasms triggered.

Both women moaned heavenly and deeply as the ecstasy rushed through their veins. Every nerve and fibre of their being tingled at once. Breathing icy steam, Elsa slumped a little in her chair, the loving embrace of her favourite servant flopping on top of her soon after.

Stroking Anna's hair, Elsa looked down, smiling kindly. Anna looked so very innocent and wanting of more pleasure, even with her glowing blue eyes. Elsa was tired yet either, so knew Anna deserved to be given pleasure as well.

With a few mental commands, Anna was soon on all fours in front of Elsa, the Queen and her servant now both being naked. Standing up on her proud toes, Elsa used her powers to create a beautiful, phallic strap on around her waist made of her ice.

Pulling Anna's hair just a little bit, Elsa slid her icy cock into Anna's rear hole, the strawberry blonde whimpering like a pup as it entered her. But she took it, embraced its full length up her anal passage. With ease, Elsa started to push herself in and out of Anna's body.

Moaning more, Anna's only thoughts that were her own were of the great pleasure her Queen was giving her. Elsa's hands grabbed Anna's rump tightly as she started to gently thrust her with her long, icy member. She smirked, letting Anna take it more.

Anna gasped, pushing herself deeper into Elsa's member. The cock was so addicting to her, the great, wide pleasure it brought her made her just feel so elated, her dopamine levels rising higher as Elsa pounded her out. She closed her eyes, merely letting the sensation take over her senses.

But then Elsa decided to cede all control and give Anna back all her thoughts. As she did so, the blue glow from Anna's eyes faded and she moaned more and more. She panted, gasping for air as the pleasure coursed through her veins.

"Oh... Oh your majesty... oh fuckkkk!" Anna swore, letting herself grow in heat as she could feel the orgasm building within her. Elsa was going to make her climax again. She was going to once again remind her that she was her favourite servant.

With a beautiful, tender and perfect moan, Anna came hard, her juices leaking over the throne room floor. As she collapsed into a heap, Elsa's hands then wrapped around her and picked her up. Anna being held bridal style, the young girl sighed.

"It was... a pleasure to be at your side again... my Queen," she whispered tiredly, before falling asleep and purring like a kitten.

Elsa smiled. Anna had indeed served her well that day. Now, she just needed a good long rest and Elsa knew just the place. She then carried Anna out of the throne room, quickly forming ice clothes for themselves, and heading towards her bedroom.

xXx

**Author's note: **And now let's steam things up a bit with some porn lol. I think I got the idea from a pic I saw on Tumblr ages back, by Nopantsparade I think? Not sure if they changed their name or if they're even still in the fandom or even if it was by them lol. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy the smutty goodness here!


End file.
